


Keeping the Secret

by spaciireth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaciireth/pseuds/spaciireth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly hopes to comfort John while keeping Sherlock’s secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the Secret

Sitting through Sherlock Holmes’ “funeral” was one of the hardest things Molly Hooper had ever had to do. She wondered if it would have been easier had she believed he was really dead, and couldn’t decide. At least then she would have been sharing in these people’s pain, instead of watching it and wondering if there could have been some other way.

The hardest person to keep the secret from was John Watson, which came as no surprise, really. Molly watched him choke out the eulogy, every second wanting to hug him and tell him things were not as they seemed.

She did give him a hug, later, at the wake, and gave him the same vague, general assurances everyone was giving him, about how life goes on and things would get better. He gave her the same detached smile he was giving everyone.

“For what it’s worth,” she said, one hand still on his arm, “I never doubted him either. I thought he was brilliant.” She hesitated for a moment and then added, “I still do.” It was the most she could say without giving anything away.

For a second, something other than emptiness and grief flashed across John’s face. He swallowed hard, and nodded to Molly.

“Thank you,” he said, “so do I.”


End file.
